


When You Love Someone

by aegyoprincess



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyoprincess/pseuds/aegyoprincess
Summary: Kim Wonpil thought he could keep his feelings at bay but when his secret crush starts to develop feelings for a girl he has to choose. Either he forgets the boy or finally confesses.





	1. Chapter 1

Wonpil has always had a crush on unreachable people. First was Jisoo his babysitter when he was four. The little boy thought the beautiful girl was a princess from one of the Disney stories he loved so much with her long, brown hair and nice smile. Also she made the best sandwiches and it was all little Wonpil could have ever asked for.

Then there was Mijoo ssaem from high school who taught music. Wonpil was always a musical kid so having a pretty teacher with a gorgeous voice made him fall even deeper. He had learnt to play the piano just to impress her but Mijoo ssaem got married and left the school a year later.

Now it was Park Sungjin. His best friend who was a boy and who was so painfully straight. Also he was visibly pining after a girl who had just walked into the cafeteria with her stupidly beautiful raven hair in an elegant ponytail. Wonpil hated how she looked so ethereal but he hated more the jealousy he felt when he noticed Sungjin looking at her dreamily.

Wonpil and Sungjin were friends since elementary when the elder moved to Seoul from Busan with his family. The raven haired boy was a year older than Wonpil but still played with him after school and shared his lunch with him when the youngster's mum forgot his lunch box. Which happened way too often by the way.

It was understandable then why Wonpil has kind of clung onto Sungjin for ten years now. Still he tried to play it off as strong friendship and nothing more. Although when he looked at his friend obviously crushing on that upperclassman he couldn’t help but feel jealous. His mind was hazed with aggressive thoughts which was definitely foreign for Wonpil who had a reputation as the nicest sophomore of Yonsei University.

“Do you know her?” Wonpil asked when he had enough of his friend’s staring.

“Kind of. Her name is Inyoung and we have guitar class together on Mondays.” Sungjin finally tore his eyes away from the girl.

“I see.” The younger mumbled picking at his food with his chopsticks. While he was pretending that the egg rolls on his tray were the most interesting things in the world he missed the worried look Sungjin was giving him.

The elder was watching him for a while but then decided not to say anything and he too was focusing on his lunch instead. They ate in silence which was a rare thing because Wonpil usually chatted Sungjin’s ear off during lunch period. Since they had started university both of them were swamped in course work so they didn’t have many occasions to interact with each other. Although they shared a cramped dorm room (Wonpil whined at the administration office until they let them room together despite Wonpil being a year under Sungjin) they spent most of their times at classes or, as for Wonpil, he was busy with his part time job as well.

Still the jealousy formed a lump in the boy’s throat. He was afraid of saying something stupid in front of the elder which would lead to an argument. His chatty self suffered a lot but managed to go through lunch without a word being said.

“I’m going first I have a lesson in ten.” Wonpil stood up as soon as he choked the remains of his food down.

“Wonpil-ah…!” Sungjin tried to stop him but the younger briskly walked away. The raven haired boy stared at his leaving figure uncomprehendingly and decided to ask about it later at the dorm.

* * *

The rooftop was the most silent place at the whole university that’s why Dowoon preferred to have lunch up there. Despite being one of the most wealthy students at Yonsei University his lunch was surprisingly simple: some kimbap with banana milk. He often got side eyes because of it but the boy was way past the phase when these things interested him.

It was early autumn and the sun shined brightly on the cloudless sky. Dowoon rolled up his sweater’s sleeves and started to eat while the music blasted loudly from his headphones. Maybe that’s why he didn’t hear the opening door and the nearing footsteps.

When he noticed the other boy he was almost in front of him with a smile on his face. Dowoon eyed him for a good moment before taking off his headphones.

“What are you doing here?”

“Aren’t you happy you’re seeing me again Dowoon-ah?” The taller male smiled.

“On the contrary Younghyun hyung.” The younger answered with a displeased expression. This made Younghyun’s smile disappear for a moment then he forced it back.

“Ah, come on! You must have missed me!” He said in a teasing tone.

“I did at first. But that was seven years ago. I’m all grown up now.” He said and before the elder could have replied he put his headphones back on and continued eating.

Yonghyun was standing there for a while after but when he realized the younger wouldn’t pay him any more attention he silently left the rooftop.

* * *

Wonpil’s heart beat wildly as he rounded the corner and disappeared from Sungjin’s sight. His mind was a mess with at least a hundred different thoughts and while normally he would go to the elder with this kind of problem now it was all because of him. At this point he didn’t give a damn about his next lecture and headed straight to the dorms. If he couldn’t talk about things to his best friend he will turn to his second best choice.

Wonpil had Jinyoung’s timetable memorized so he knew exactly where to find him 24/7. Being Wednesday afternoon he was most likely in his room memorizing script for his drama class. At any other time Wonpil would feel bad for disturbing him but not today. He had an _Emergency_ with a capital ‘ _E_ ’.

As expected Jinyoung was in the dorm and he was indeed trying to memorize a script for class. Hence the annoyed expression when he saw Wonpil at his doorstep.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in a rather unfriendly way.

“Well, hello to you too.” Wonpil paid no attention to the unwelcoming boy and slipped inside the room easily.

“Not like you’re disturbing but that’s exactly what you’re doing right now.” Jinyoung grumbled but closed the door anyway.

“Sorry,” He said and managed to sound somewhat sheepish. “It’s kind of an emergency.”

“Why don’t you talk to Sungjin hyung about this emergency?”

“Because it’s about him.” Wonpil said which earned his friend’s attention. He dropped his script unceremoniously on his desk and ushered Wonpil to sit on his bed then sat down next to him.

“Tell me everything and don’t leave out any details!”

Wonpil was blinking confusedly at his friend’s newfound interest but then he started to speak.

“I don’t know how to put it but today when I saw Sungjin hyung looking at a girl I kind of felt weird? I don’t know really.” He mumbled embarrassed.

“Describe this weird feeling!”

“Well it was something akin to anger I guess. I wanted him to pay attention to me.” Wonpil chewed on his lower lip.

“Oh boy! I guess you’ve started to realize what everyone else knows around you.” The raven haired boy grinned.

“What are you talking about?” He blinked confusedly.

“Your obvious crush on Sungjin hyung. I knew it from the beginning! You always stared at him with so much adoration and now that he’s interested in a girl you are jealous!” Jinyoung said with a triumphant smile.

“What? That’s absurd,” The boy shook his head violently. “Hyung and I are just friends. Best friends at that.”

“Sure thing Wonpilie.” He sing songed. “Come back when you’re ready to face your feelings.”

With that Wonpil was forced out of the room and before he could have said anything his friend had already closed the door.

* * *

The semester had only began like two weeks ago but for Jae it felt like a year already. He had a lot of assignments piled up so free time was a foreign concept for the poor boy. He spent most of his time holed up in the library just like today.

After four hours the English words seemed like they were mocking him and if his friend wouldn’t have appeared next to him he might have started to argue with them. Maybe he needed some rest. And coffee. And real food. Yeah, that actually sounded appealing.

“I’m not used to seeing you taking things seriously.” The newcomer plopped down next to him.

“It’s good to see you too Inyoung.” Jae leaned back on the chair exhaustedly.

“I know I’m a delight,” She chuckled. “Wanna go out for some chicken and beer?”

“Call!” He responded without missing a beat then started to pack up his things.

The sun went down hours ago so the street lamps provided light for the two students who were heading to the convenience store laughing and bickering. Their voice bounced off of the surrounding buildings and they got some weird stares but they ignored it completely as they were immersed in a story about one of their professors.

The closest convenience store was located a few blocks away from the university library that’s why many students preferred it. Also it was open 24/7 and Jae just like anyone else liked to drop by when he was studying until late to eat some instant ramyeon and stack up on energy drinks.

Another pro for the boy was the cute cashier who usually worked at night shift. He was working today too and Jae didn’t miss to shoot him a lingering glance. He had never wore a name tag so Jae had to look into the guy a bit until he got to know more about him. His name was Kang Younghyun and he was a junior business management major at the same university as him.

His crush on the boy was so painfully obvious that he was surprised the cashier hasn’t found out by now. He had always tried to engage in a conversation with the younger and the occasional flirty remarks were a dead giveaway. Still Younghyun was checking his items like nothing had happened and it kinda made the elder feel bad. However he hasn’t rejected him either and that gave him a bit of hope.

The two had found their way to the beer easily, Inyoung was already grabbing a six-pack from the fridge. They put some snacks in the basket too before heading towards the cash register. Jae’s palm started to sweat at the sight of Younghyun but he put on a wide grin just for the show.

The younger greeted them politely before he started checking their items. Jae had already prepared the exact amount but Inyoung was faster. The boy turned to his friend to protest but when he saw her lovestruck expression as she was looking at Younghyun he couldn’t say a single word.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonpil should have expected that his roommate won’t drop the lunch incident. As soon as he stepped into the small dorm he was greeted by a waiting Sungjin on his bed. The boy was freshly showered with his raven hair falling wetly in his eyes, arms crossed, biceps bulging in his sleeveless sleep shirt. Wonpil had to look away to hide his blushing face.

_You’ve seen him a hundred times like this why are you being weird now? Damn Jinyoung and his stupid theories about me being in love with Sungjin hyung._

“What’s up?” The younger asked feigning ignorance.

“I could ask the same. You didn’t talk at lunch at all then disappeared. Is something wrong?” Sungjin asked his face contorted in worry.

“Yeah I’m just uh… I had a presentation and I was really nervous about it. Not a big deal really.” He shrugged.

“You said you don’t have any presentations coming up until next month. Are you sure you’re alright? You can tell me anything Wonpilie.” The elder flashed a gentle smile and it made Wonpil really want to cuddle his friend and tell him everything. However it would just make a bigger mess so the younger made sure to keep his mouth shut.

“Is it about Inyoung?” Sungjin asked and Wonpil almost choked on air.

“W-what do you mean?” He stuttered and if the elder wasn’t sure he was on right track, this was a dead giveaway.

“You were all chatty but when she came into the cafeteria you fell silent. Are you perhaps interested in her?”

Now you see Wonpil was a pretty intelligent boy. He got into Yonsei University with a scholarship and his professors were praising him constantly. He always knew the right answers and saw through every situation but there was just one occasion when his brain turned into mush. Namely when he was under a lot of pressure and he had to give a fast response. Just like now.

“Yeah I have a crush on Inyoung!” He blurted out and regretted it in the next moment. There were a lot of other things to say but he just had to choose the one which brought the most complications.

“Oh… I can understand it I guess.” Sungjin replied visibly taken aback.

Wonpil wanted to punch himself but it was no turning back now. He had to go with his lie to keep his real feelings hidden. Even if the elder thinks they love the same girl it’s still better than the rejection that would surely come if Wonpil confesses his jealousy.

“Yeah… I mean she’s really pretty and it just kinda happened? Anyway I have an 8am lecture tomorrow so I’ll just shower and go to bed.” The younger sputtered then grabbed the nearest underwear and locked himself in the bathroom. If he cried under the shower no one has to know.

* * *

When Jae stepped out of the convenience store after Inyoung he didn’t feel like drinking anymore. He kind of had Younghyun all to himself until now but after he saw his friend’s stare it was kind of obvious that she was crushing on the boy as well.

“So… Did you see the cashier back there?” Inyoung said with a wide grin.

“What about him?” The boy asked and tried not to look too defensive. He couldn’t help it though he was head over heels for him for some time now.

“Oh nothing, except he was absolutely gorgeous! Did you see his earrings? He has this rebellious image but I’m sure he’s a sweetheart! It’s a shame he doesn’t wear a name tag though.” She sighed.

Jae knew he was being selfish but instead of sharing his knowledge about the younger boy he just kept nodding silently while his friend was gushing about Younghyun.

Chicken and beer tastes the best at the Han river but the park was too far away from campus so they settled at Inyoung’s dorm room. Her roommate spent most of her time at her boyfriend’s apartment like tonight so they had the whole place to themselves.

Jae was already all too familiar with the interior so he dropped on the couch without finesse upon entering the apartment. His long legs soon found their way on top of the messy coffee table and opened the box full of fried chicken in his lap.

“Would you wait for me?” Inyoung snapped but there was no real bite in her words as she plopped down next to him.

“First come, first serve.” Jae shrugged with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"First of all, you’re disgusting. Second, I bought the chicken so at least share it with me.” She pouted. The boy was long immune to her aegyo so instead of trying to comfort her, he stuffed her mouth with a drumstick.

“Here. Eat up!” The boy said, laughing at the girl’s angry expression.

Jae was grateful that the topic has finally changed from Younghyun and he tried his best all night to keep things like that.

* * *

To say Jinyoung was entertained by Wonpil’s lie would be an understatement. Since the other boy woke him up at 10am after his morning lecture and barged into his dorm room Jinyoung was beyond pissed but after hearing the story he was laughing like crazy. For ten whole minutes.

“If you had your fun I’d be grateful if you could give me some tips on how the hell should I get out of this mess.” Wonpil sighed and plopped down on his friend’s bed.

“Oh boy you really know how to get yourself into awkward situations.” Jinyoung said still chuckling.

“I panicked okay?” Wonpil huffed.

“Still how could your brain come up with this? It’s hilarious.”

“That’s not important right now! My best friends thinks I’m in love with his crush! How do I make things normal again?” The boy whined.

“Why didn’t you tell him your real feelings yesterday instead of lying?” Jinyoung asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Have you lost your mind?! If I told him I loved him he would hate me forever!”

“Ha! You said it!” Jinyoung bounced on the bed with the biggest grin.

“N-no I didn’t mean it like that...” The other tried to correct himself but in no avail.

“We both know you did mean it like that Wonpilie.” Jinyoung said looking into the other boy’s eyes and Wonpil’s defense crumbled.

“Maybe I do love him. But this doesn’t change the fact that Sungjin hyung doesn’t and probably never will like me back. There’s no meaning telling him.” Wonpil’s lower lip trembled but he tried his best not to cry.

“Why are you so sure about that? You two have known each other since elementary, you’re the one he’s the closest to why would it be so unbelievable if he liked you?”

“Because I’m a boy and hyung is not interested in boys.” Wonpil stated the obvious.

“Did he tell you this?”

“He doesn’t need to tell me. It’s obvious. I saw him looking at girls before but he had never checked out boys. He’s one hundred percent straight.” The boy said with a bitter smile.

“Maybe he just didn’t want you to know that he’s into boys. Maybe he was afraid of your reaction.” Jinyoung tried.

“Why would he?” Wonpil frowned.

“Because you are his best friend and your opinion matters to him. Have you ever tried to tell him about your sexuality? Obviously not because you’ve never even come out yourself. You kept it a secret until now so how would he know? Sungjin hyung thinks you’re straight.”

“Maybe that’s for the best. Even if he were into boys there’s no guarantee he would be interested in me. I don’t want to ruin our friendship with a confession.”

“I understand how you feel but it’s not good to keep things like that bottled up. You’ll only feel terrible Wonpilie.” His friend tried to convince him.

“You might be right but I would feel even more horrible if I confessed to him and he wouldn’t reciprocate my feelings. I’d rather have him as a friend than not having him at all.” Wonpil stood up and before Jinyoung could have said anything else he left the dorm.

* * *

Dowoon was fine with being alone most of the time. He lived outside campus in an apartment that was bought by his parents. The place was beyond spacious maybe because his mother hoped he will throw some parties and get himself some friends. With two bedrooms, a big bathroom, an even bigger living room and a well equipped kitchen the apartment was like a dream come true.

The place was perfect to hold social events there but Dowoon locked himself inside instead and took advantage of the sound-proofing as he practised on the drums into the night. If it weren’t for his parents the boy would be a music major but they pressured him to major in business management. As the only heir of the Yoon Corporation he had to understand how the company worked so he could take over from his father later. Not that he wanted to do that but he had no say in things. Dowoon couldn’t remember the last time when his opinion mattered.

Going to university meant a little more freedom for the boy but he couldn’t miss the weekly Saturday lunch appointments with his parents. He had to wear elegant shirts with slacks, do his hair real nice then act like the perfect son at some fancy restaurant for approximately two hours before he could return to his life. It was a hassle really and the boy would do literally anything else on a Saturday afternoon but again it wasn’t his decision.

The marble floor and the burgundy walls of the restaurant screamed wealth but the boy was so used to it he didn’t even bat an eyelash and just let the hostess escort him to his table. His parents were already sitting there and after he greeted them with a polite bow and a tight-lipped smile he took his seat opposite of them.

He couldn’t help but notice that they were sitting at a table for six people instead the usual four. A part of him wanted to ask why but the other, bigger part only wanted to speak when it was really necessary so he stayed quiet.

“Son, you look more handsome with each week! I knew that university would have a good effect on you!” His mother smiled brightly and if Dowoon didn’t know better he would have thought the woman actually cared about him.

“Thank you mother.” He nodded politely but his voice was emotionless.

“Speaking of university. How are your courses? You aren’t failing any of them are you?” His father asked.

“They are really informative. I’ll do my best to pass all of the exams with great results.” Dowoon replied dutifully. The talk remained extremely shallow after but at least he didn’t have to speak much.

“Oh I almost forgot! I invited some old friends for lunch! They should be here any minute now.” His mother perked up and as if on cue the hostess appeared next to their table with the mentioned guests.

Dowoon almost choked on his water when he saw Younghyun standing there with his parents, dressed in a crisp suit, his hair gelled back in a stylish manner. _This must be a nightmare._


	3. Chapter 3

Dowoon’s mother stood up immediately and enveloped Younghyun’s mum in a bone crushing hug. The two of them were best friends since childhood and they had remained like that even after they had both settled down. That was the main reason why the two boys became friends in the first place. It’s hard not to get close to someone you spend biweekly lunches and family holidays with. Dowoon and Younghyun were as close as real brothers before the elder moved to Canada with his family leaving the younger alone.

Younghyun left without saying goodbye and it made the little twelve year old Dowoon’s heart break. Not having any real siblings he looked up to Younghyun always copying him. He even got into music because of the elder. They wanted to start a band when they grow up but this was all before their parting.

Dowoon wanted to kick back his chair and run back home but he was afraid of his parents’ reaction. His dad was a very strict person and his mother hated disobedience like nothing else so he just gritted his teeth and tried to look like nothing had happened.

Younghyun was sitting next to him and Dowoon did his best to ignore the stares the elder was giving him. The younger was barely tolerating his presence because of his parents but he had no intention actually talking to his ex-best friend.

Their parents were chatting noisily among themselves which gave Younghyun the perfect atmosphere to try and strike up a conversation without the others listening.

“Hey.” He nudged Dowoon who paid him no attention. “Dowoonie.” The elder tried again this time with a more forceful nudge.

“Stop it!” The younger hissed which was already an improvement.

“Talk to me Dowoon-ah.” Younghyun pleaded.

“I don’t want to.”

“If you hear me out and still don’t want to see me ever again I’ll leave I promise.” He tried to persuade the younger.

“Fine. Leaving is your speciality anyway.” Dowoon said, his tone sharp as knives.

The boys excused themselves and headed towards the parking area. The afternoon weather was a bit chilly so Dowoon wanted to get over quickly this whole discussion and get back into the warm restaurant.

“Let’s finish this quickly, I’m not exactly fond of spending time with you.”

Younghyun smiled bitterly at the harsh tone, but he complied anyway.

“Look I knew how hard it was for you when we moved away but believe me when I say I had no saying in that. I was just a child so I couldn’t be left alone. You are like a younger brother for me Dowoon-ah and I’ve never wanted to move away from you. I missed you every day.”

“Filthy liar. If you had missed me as you said you would’ve sent messages but you disappeared without any trace. You haven’t even left me a letter or something to explain things. I had to ask my parents why weren’t you coming anymore for lunch. I was waiting for years for you to come back or give me sign you’re doing well but nothing came. And now you’re trying to act like nothing had happened? Fuck off Younghyun hyung.” Dowoon spat angrily.

“No, look I really had a reason why I wanted to disappear for a while. I didn’t want to tell you back then because you were so young but you’re all grown up now. If you really want to hear the truth I’ll tell you after lunch.”

“Why can’t you do it right here right now? Are you trying to come up with a believable lie so I’ll forgive you? Tell me now or get lost.”

“Fine but you have to promise me you won’t make a scene after I tell you the whole truth.” Younghyun said calmly.

“If you really tell me the truth about what happened back then I won’t make a scandal.” Dowoon replied visibly curious. His anger had simmered down into mere irritation and he was ready to listen to the elder.

“Do you remember the last family trip to Jeju before we moved to Canada? On the last night our parents were drinking heavily in the balcony until midnight and everyone got really drunk. We slept in the living room of the apartment so when I woke up around three in the morning I could hear weird sounds coming from one of the rooms. I was really curious so I went to check it out. I tried to open the door without much sound then I peered inside and saw my mum. With your dad. They were kissing and you know… I was really shocked and ran back to the living room. I really hoped it was just a dream but I knew what I saw was real. I felt disgusted and angry and it became even worse when the next morning my mother acted like nothing had happened. But my dad knew it. That’s why he took us with him when the company sent him to Canada. I thought it was a good chance to start everything over leaving the old things behind.”

“So that’s how you think of me? An old thing that you want to forget?” Dowoon remarked bitterly.

“You know that’s not true. But after the things I’ve witnessed I felt somewhat awkward around you. I knew it had nothing to do with you but if you were in my place you would have felt uncomfortable too. I wanted to keep safe distance from your family even if it meant not talking to you again. I’m sorry Dowoon-ah. I can only hope you’ll forgive me but please don’t tell anyone about this. Things have just returned to normal and I want them to stay like that.”

“Even if it means my mother lives with a husband who had cheated on her with her best friend? Do you think it’s fair? Have you ever considered how she might feel if she knew?” Dowoon snapped.

“That’s why she shouldn’t know!” Younghyun tried to explain.

“What a fucked up way of thinking you have!” Dowoon hissed.

“Dowoon-ah...” The elder tried to calm the other down but his tone made Dowoon even more furious.

“Stay away from me. I don’t want to see you or your whore of a mother ever again!” The younger snarled then stormed away leaving a defeated Younghyun behind.

* * *

Ever since his talk with Sungjin, Wonpil tried to avoid the elder at any cost. He cancelled their usual lunch appointments, took more shifts at the convenience store and studied at Jinyoung’s dorm (the latter felt guilty for the last time so he let Wonpil stay as long as he wanted).

The brown haired boy still had to come up with a plan to make the atmosphere less awkward between him and his hyung but there was no solution so far. Wonpil just wanted to go back to how things were before. Before all this jealousy and awkward crushing.

He wanted to ask for advice from his colleague Younghyun when he took over the night shift but when Wonpil spotted the elder he looked even worse than himself.

“Bad day?” He asked and the blonde boy just grunted. “Wanna talk about it?”

“If I told you the whole story you would be here until the end of my shift.” Younghyun sighed. “Besides you look like you have your own things to worry about.”

“Is it really that visible?” Wonpil groaned.

“You’re the embodiment of happiness but today you haven’t even cracked a smile. What’s up Wonpilie?” The elder asked as he put on his vest for work.

“It’s kind of a long story, hyung.”

“I’ve just started my shift so I’m free for a counseling session.” Younghyun grinned.

Wonpil was thinking about it for a few seconds but the other’s warm and inviting smile made him lean on the counter with a heavy sigh.

“You know about Sungjin hyung right?” He began self-consciously.

“Yeah I think you’ve mentioned him a few times. He’s your childhood friend right?”

“That’s him. So apparently he started to show interest towards an upperclassman and I may or may not being a little jealous about it...” Wonpil chewed on his lower lip.

“What kind of jealousy are we talking about? “My friend is not paying enough attention to me” or “I think I’m in love with my best friend and I want him all to myself” kind?” Younghyun asked and he was so on point it gave Wonpil the chills.

“The latter...” The younger murmured looking down uncomfortably.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed about Wonpilie. You’ve spent a lot of time with Sungjin so it’s not impossible to fall in love with him.” He tried to console his friend.

“But if I tell him he will be disgusted! Hyung likes girls.” The younger sighed dejectedly.

“You can’t be sure! Would you know I’m bisexual just by looking at me?” Younghyun raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“No.” He shook his head.

“Then there’s the chance Sungjin is into boys too. Even if he hasn’t talked about it with you, it’s still not impossible.”

“I’m not sure… But thank you for the advice anyway. I’m heading back now. I have classes tomorrow.” Wonpil murmured and bid goodbye to his friend. However instead of the dorms he was headed towards the Han river. He was craving some cold beer with soju. Maybe getting drunk would help him figure out what to do.

The night was kind of chilly as he was walking down on the streets to the nearest bus stop. His pink sweater did little to nothing to protect him from the wind but the cold was a nice distraction from his thoughts.

In thirty minutes he arrived to his destination and bought two bottles of soju and six cans of beer. He wanted to get wasted tonight and get rid of the suffocating feeling for a few hours.

There weren’t many people outside so Wonpil found an abandoned bench easily. He slumped down on it then opened the first bottle of soju and took a sip. He wasn’t much of a drinker but tonight the alcohol tasted unusually sweet. It gave him the confidence to drink more and more until the first bottle was completely empty. By the time he finished two of the beers he wasn’t cold anymore and his face was completely red. His thoughts became pleasantly fuzzy but his anxiety didn’t want to go away.

He kept thinking about Sungjin and how perfect he was. He had never met anyone quite like him who was so understanding and nice and also so unfairly handsome. The elder looked like a model straight out of a magazine with his messy black hair, big brown eyes and even bigger nose. God, Wonpil loved his nose. He caught himself thinking about kissing it more often than he would like to admit. But of course no human was perfect and Park Sungjin too had a flaw. If you can call being straight a flaw. For Wonpil it was the only thing that held him back from confessing.

The thoughts were suffocating him and he wanted nothing more than cry over it with his friend. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth but he dialled Jinyoung anyway and started to speak as soon as the boy answered his call.

“Jinyoung-ah! I’m at the Han river because I wanted to get drunk and forget about him but even when I’m shitfaced all I can think of is him… I love him so much Jinyoung-ah! But he won’t love me back ever again! Why is he so perfect? I hate him and his stupidly handsome face! But I also love him so much! I’m so in love with Sungjin hyung it hurts… But he doesn’t love me because he likes Inyoung. Why does he like her? She’s not even that pretty! I’m so so much prettier! Sungjin hyung used to tell me how pretty I was every time! It was in elementary school when I tried to look cool but he kept calling me pretty. He was doing it to make me angry but, god I really loved hearing it. Why isn’t he calling me pretty anymore? Am I not pretty now? I want to be pretty for Sungjin hyung. I love him so much Jinyoung-ah! What should I do?” Wonpil hiccuped as tears streamed down his face.

“Stay where you are I’m coming to get you.” The boy at the end of the line said but it wasn’t Jinyoung’s voice.

“Sungjin hyung...?”


	4. Chapter 4

When Wonpil woke up in the morning his head felt like it will burst open from all the pain. The boy groaned as he rolled out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He needed some caffeine and maybe something to eat. Also a painkiller. Yeah, he definitely needed the latter.

His little plan was ruined when he was met with Sungjin as the elder stood by the stove and suddenly all of his memories came back from last night. It didn’t matter how hangover he was he remembered every word he said into the phone. If his stupid drunk ass called the right person he wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment now.

Wonpil tried to back out of the kitchen before Sungjin saw him but the elder chose that exact moment to turn around.

“Oh you’re awake.” The elder smiled at him which caught Wonpil off guard. The boy expected some disgusted stare or awkward silence at most but the kind expression was absolutely unexpected.

“Yeah… Good morning hyung.” Wonpil murmured sheepishly.

“I’m making pancakes do you want some?” Sungjin asked and pointed at the pan in front of him.

“Sure I’ll just drink some coffee first.” He replied and while he poured some of the dark liquid into his mug he tried to analyse the atmosphere. The elder didn’t seem irritated or bothered at the slightest while Wonpil was oozing dread. He had no idea how to deal with his seemingly accepting hyung. If the elder were furious Wonpil would be begging for forgiveness, blaming the alcohol and maybe even move out of the dorm.

Maybe all of this was only a facade and deep down Sungjin was indeed angry or disgusted but he didn’t want to show in front of his childhood friend. Maybe he wanted to pretend nothing had happened so they can remain as friends. That would probably be the best for both of them.

“Had fun last night?” Sungjin asked as he set down two plates full of pancakes on the dining table. The question made Wonpil choke on his coffee and in the next moment he was coughing loudly.

“What do you mean?” He croaked after he got the liquid out of his windpipe.

“You know how much of a lightweight you are but you drank two cans of beer and a bottle of soju alone. Why did you do it, Wonpilie?” The elder smiled at him gently but it made the younger boy’s blood boil.

Was Sungjin playing pranks on him? He literally confessed to the elder through the phone and now he’s asking why he got drunk? Was he trying to embarrass him further?

“Are you kidding me? Do you want me to make an even bigger fool out of myself? You’ve listened to my drunk confession and haven’t even bothered to interrupt me and now you’re asking me to repeat all of that? You are the reason I wanted to get drunk because I love you so damn much but you will never love me back!” Wonpil rambled angrily but then Sungjin leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips.

It would be an understatement to say Wonpil was surprised. The boy could only blink confusedly as the other’s soft lips caressed his unmoving ones. It was sudden and unpredictable but also perfect. Wonpil never wanted the moment to end but the elder pulled away mere seconds later.

“I just wanted to hear it when we are facing each other.” Sungjin grinned as he sat back.

Wonpil’s face was redder than the strawberries on the pancakes and his thoughts were a big jumbled mess. His lips tingled as he blinked at the elder still taken aback.

“W-why...” He stuttered and Sungjin let out a soft giggle.

“Isn’t it obvious? I love you too, dummy.”

If Wonpil let out a squeal after hearing this no one has to know.

* * *

Since Inyoung saw Younghyun at the convenience store he was all she could think of. The boy was like the man of her dreams even if she hasn’t spoken to him at all. Younghyun just seemed the type who would listen to his girlfriend well and treat her like a princess. Inyoung needed someone like him.

She did her research on him so she knew he was also attending Yonsei and he was only a year younger than her. He worked usually at night shifts at the convenience store so she visited him often in the past few days. She always tried to strike up a conversation with him but the boy seemed really off lately. Inyoung started to worry that maybe she was coming onto him too hard.

“Have you been to the convenience store this week?” She asked Jae when the boy was hanging out in her dorm again.

“I’m living on instant ramyun and energy drinks since the semester started. Of course I went there.” The boy looked at her from the floor where he was splayed out with his textbooks. “Why?”

“I was just asking… The cute cashier seemed a bit weird when I last went there.”

“Yeah I think so too.” Jae hummed absent-mindedly.

“So it’s not just me.” She sighed.

“What do you want from him exactly?” The boy asked and abandoned his books in favour of sitting down next to her on the sofa.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m head over heels for him.” Inyoung blinked at him with big doe eyes. Jae had to admit she was kind of adorable but the jealousy he felt upon hearing those words made him grimace.

“You don’t even know him, how can you be in love already?”

“I just have this feeling you know? I think he might be the one.” She said with sparkling eyes.

“Do you really believe in this?” He frowned.

“I do because it’s happening to me right now. That’s why I’m gonna ask him out tomorrow! I’ll wait for him after his shift then I’m going to confess to him.” Inyoung clapped excitedly.

The anger and jealousy that took over Jae contorted his face but the boy tried his best not to say anything. Inyoung was one of his best friends so liking the same guy shouldn’t ruin things between them. Maybe if he was honest with her the first time she set eyes on Younghyun the whole thing would be less complicated. Inyoung would have let Jae have him. Preferably.

“I… That’s great. But I’ve just realized I left the stove on at the dorm so I have to go. Yeah… See ya later.” Jae scrambled off the couch and sprinted out of the dorm with his books and notes in his hands.

Inyoung could only stare after the boy but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t understand her friend’s reaction.

* * *

Being a business management student meant a really fucked up sleeping schedule for Dowoon who tried to ace all of his exams. This may or may not be because of the constant nagging from his parents and the threats to cut off his allowance.

His timetable was packed with lectures from 8am to 6pm with only ten or fifteen minutes breaks between them making his life a living hell. He had little to no time to eat something. Also he had to stay up late to study for the upcoming exams.

Dowoon was only a freshman but he wanted to give up already. With this crazy schedule he couldn’t even apply for music minor despite it being the only thing he wanted to study. If he had a say in anything he would have been a music major but of course he couldn’t bring it up in front of his parents. His business oriented father would have been furious. Maybe he would even hit him just like he used to do before Dowoon learned to shut his mouth and do as he was told without any complaint.

Friday mornings were always the busiest for the boy but today he was awoken by a message about the cancellation of his 8am lecture. His next one began at ten so he could have slept some more but he decided to use this opportunity to finally have a proper breakfast.

There were many cosy cafes around campus so after he got dressed he headed towards the closest one. The chilly morning weather made him shiver and he instantly regretted not putting on a scarf before going out.

Luckily for him the cafe was almost empty at seven in the morning. Only a few caffeine-starved student littered the place hunching over their mugs. Half of them were still half or completely asleep. Nothing unusual at uni.

After getting his espresso and sandwich, the boy found himself a nice table in the corner. From there he was able to observe the others but they couldn’t see him well. It was a perfect spot to observe the girl at the counter. Don’t misunderstand him, he wasn’t a stalker he simply liked looking at pretty things and the girl was absolutely attractive even in jumpers and with her raven hair tied up in a messy bun. Today wasn’t his first time seeing her, Dowoon may or may not had been crushing on her since the first day. Of course he was too afraid to actually do something like strike up a conversation with her but could you blame him? The girl looked like a goddess. Also she was older than him. Dowoon was one hundred percent sure the girl wasn’t interested in younger boys. This however hasn’t stopped him from doing some research on her. It took him a while but he found out her name was Nam Inyoung and she was an English major with a music minor. She was totally his ideal type so him being unable to man up and confess to her took a toll on his pride. He was really popular in middle school; he got love letters and confessions on a daily basis so he never had to ask someone out before. The girl he liked would usually just come up to him and he just had to say yes. Dowoon didn’t like being the one who should do the asking out part. He had to come out of his comfort zone and Yoon Dowoon didn’t like being vulnerable.

He left the cafe in a bitter mood and it only worsened as he had to attend classes. He hated the people who were surrounding him. They were all faking friendliness after the word got out of him being a rich heir of Yoon Corporation. Dowoon was practically disgusted seeing them try to kiss up to him in various ways. He even got some not so innocent offers from girls and boys too. Needless to say he declined all of them.

Lectures seemed even more boring that day making Dowoon grumpier than usual. He snapped at anyone who as much as looked at him, living up to his name as the scariest freshman on campus. Dowoon was quite content with this nickname.

It was dark already when the boy finished with his last class for the day. He felt immensely tired and craved some instant ramyun and sausage so he took the longer way home to stop by the convenience store. He should drop by the library too to take a look at the book his professor recommended them. The upperclassmen mentioned at the orientation that Prof. Kang always asks from the selected bibliography on the exams.

He was only a few feet away from the convenience store when he spotted two very familiar figures. They were both standing at the entrance in a strong embrace just under the street lamp. From this distance he could see Inyoung’s face clearly and although he only saw the other person’s back he was sure it was Younghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally figuring out how to put links here so if you want you can hit me up on [tumblr](http://aegyoprincess.tumblr.com/) I love talking to my readers :3


End file.
